Day with Daddy
by joydragon
Summary: Lucy goes out on a mission. Natsu is left to care for the children. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Day with Daddy**

Lucy goes out on a mission. Natsu is left to care for the children. What could go wrong?

* * *

"Oh _come on_ Layla! I mean I know you're like three but really? You're gonna draw with sharpie on the walls? That's bad Layla! Bad! Your mother is going to _kill_ me. That doesn't wash off!"

"Sowwy, Daddy!" The strawberry blonde-haired, brown-eyed cute toddler smiled widely, showing off her brilliant pointy teeth, and then proceeded to run away before Natsu could really scold or punish her. She had an attitude, that one.

Natsu groaned, leaning down to pick up the markers and shove them in a drawer, hopefully where his little tykes couldn't reach them again. Lucy would definitely not be happy about this...

Natsu froze stiffly as he tentatively sniffed the air. Now that was a smell he did _not_ like smelling in his house.

Burning.

"KIDS."

Cursing under his breath, Natsu ran towards the source of the smell. Unsurprisingly, he saw his twin five-year-old boys looking horrified and hiding behind a couch. Some mangled toy was sitting in the middle of the room, completely on fire. The fire had quickly spread to other things like the carpet and some nearby picture books.

Natsu was never more glad that he could eat fire than when he had kids who could also produce fire. He was quite used to sucking up the fires they caused throughout the years. He immediately slurped up the flames before they could continue to demolish any other belongings.

He then rounded on the offenders. The twins were polar opposites, and yet both caused as much mayhem. Nash was the pink-haired one, with Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. And if Natsu was being perfectly honest with himself, he could admit that Nash was a little asshole. He took after his father. All action and fists, and he had a very loud mouth. Aidan was the opposite, with his spiky hair blonde like Lucy's and his eyes black like Natsu's. He took after Lucy, usually sweet and quiet, but could easily resort to yelling and violence when provoked. He was the cunning, sneaky one.

"Boys. Who did this?"

That question never worked. Each boy pointed to the other one. Natsu should have known, really, it happened every damned time!

"Oh never mind. Don't do it again. Just help Daddy clean it up, okay? Layla you too! Stay here!" He wanted all three of them in his line of sight at all times.

'Clean-up' entailed another fire, again without an actual culprit. Oh he had the same three suspects, but which one was actually the guilty one? Would he ever really know?

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. Lucy had already been gone for three days. Three whole fucking miserable days. And her mission would take at least ten, probably more. He was a goner.

"Alright kiddos! Time to go to the guild!" At least at the guild, usually someone else would gush over his kids and entertain them. Plus they get in less trouble when there are more people watching. The guild was always his safe haven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day with Daddy**

Lucy goes out on a mission. Natsu is left to care for the children. What could go wrong?

* * *

The twins burst through the guild doors, already searching for other kids to play with. Natsu tiredly trudged through the open doors, absentmindedly letting Layla carefully slide out of his arms and run off as well. He didn't bother watching where they went. They were safe in the guild, and if something really happened, he could always sniff them out.

Natsu waved to a few people before plopping down at the bar. "Mira I need the strongest drink that you offer."

Mirajane laughed at him, setting down a water in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You really think I would let you get drunk when you have three kids to watch after? No way mister!" Mira chided.

Natsu frowned, but didn't argue because she was right. Being intoxicated would just make his job harder. He resigned to his glass of water and some flaming chicken.

"I've decided. My children are actually heathens." Natsu grumbled. He heard Gajeel yell from across the guild, "That's just the half of _you_ they have in them!" Natsu rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored Gajeel's jibe.

"Come on, Lucy does this all the time when you go out to do jobs." Mirajane commented.

Natsu frowned at that. He hadn't thought of it that way. When they started having kids, it was always him who went out on missions to get money. Lucy couldn't when she was pregnant obviously, and then she always stayed behind with the kids once they were born. It got better once the kids were older, and she got to go on missions again. Usually they would go on missions together and just leave their kids in someone else's care. But this was the first time she went on a mission alone and left him in charge _alone_. But she put up with this all the time!

She was used to the absolute crazy shit that went down dawn to dusk- scratch that, cause who was he kidding, it was 24/7! The kids seemed to have inherited his supply of never-ending energy. All three of them.

And she didn't have dragon slaying magic! She had to put out their constant flames manually! How the fuck does she do it?! That woman was fucking amazing. He'd have to tell her how grateful he was when she got back.

Lisanna walked by, somehow resting the three-year-old Layla on her hip out of the way of her large pregnant belly. Most of the guild mates were starting to, or still having children (only in their mid-twenties now) especially since Natsu and Lucy had gotten an early start. Okay, so the condom was defective, Natsu just blamed it on his super dragon sperm that wanted to be the sperm that won. And won they had. Twice...

Lucy was not very happy to find out she had gotten knocked up at 19- even more angry when she found out they were having twins. Twin _boys_ to make matters worse. Boy, had she screamed his ears off. They had gotten married pretty quickly after she found out she was pregnant. They didn't do things the right way, having lived together before being a couple, then having children- er conception- before marriage, but since when has Fairy Tail been doing things the way they should? Natsu just hoped they were done with having kids. Three fire-breathing demons were enough.

"DAAADDDDYYYYYYY!"

Natsu hissed and held his ear in pain. Dragon senses were sometimes more of a curse than a blessing. He looked down to find Nash tugging on his pants. Natsu pulled Nash into his lap, affectionately ruffling his pink locks.

"What's up little man?"

"Daddy I'm hungry! Feed me!" Nash ordered.

Natsu sighed. Why oh _why_ did his kids take after him instead of Lucy? Their stomachs were bottomless pits too. Even the cute innocent looking Layla could eat her weight in food in one setting.

"Sure thing buddy. What about your brother? Go find him for me. And I think Layla was with Aunt Lis so go get her too." Natsu set Nash back down as he ran off to find Aidan and Layla.

Natsu sighed. "Alright Mira I'll need some more flaming chicken. A lot more."

Mirajane giggled. "One Dragneel Family Portion coming right up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Day with Daddy**

Lucy goes out on a mission. Natsu is left to care for the children. What could go wrong?

* * *

It was late evening now, and Natsu decided he should probably take the kids home. Lucy would have a fit if she found out he messed up their bedtime schedule. Layla was curled against his chest, already sleeping soundly. It was amazing that she could sleep at the guild when they were so rowdy. He tucked her head under his chin, breathing in her flowery scent. She smelled so similar to Lucy, and it made his heart clench. He really missed his wife.

Natsu gingerly stood from his bench, saying good night to his other team mates. He sniffed the air to find his twins. Nash smelled like pine. Aidan smelled like cinnamon.

He found them with Gildartz, who was happily swinging them around, even with the gray starting to show in his hair and beard he still had lots of energy. Gildartz always was pretty good with children. Especially crazy children like Natsu. Natsu's kids were no different.

"Nash, Aidan, time to go home."

"But Daaaaddddd~"

"We don't wanna!"

Natsu's eye twitched as they both threw themselves on his legs, whining. He sighed heavily and then put on his mean face.

"Don't you _dare_ wake up your sister. Get up and stop whining! We're going home!" Natsu glared down at the boys who were pouting at him. Then he added, "Don't you want to go home and call Mommy?"

They both perked up at that, beaming at the thought of the goodnight call they got every night from Lucy.

"Dad come on come on! We gotta go home!"

"Hurry up old man, Mom is waiting!"

Natsu huffed. These brats and their favoritism. One mention of dear Mommy and they'll do whatever he says.

Back at home, Natsu got the kids bathed and in their pajamas, which was a lot easier than usual whenever he mentioned that Lucy was waiting for them to call.

Finally, they all sat in front of a lacrima and made the call. Natsu shifted uncomfortably, trying to make all three children fit in his lap. It was more difficult the older and bigger they got. Somehow he managed though.

Lucy answered, smiling widely at the huge greetings she got.

Nash bounced up and down, waving his hands around. "Mommy Mommy guess what! I kicked Storm's ass today!"

Lucy gasped at the profanity and glared at Natsu, who sheepishly shrugged. He defended himself, "I did not teach him that."

"Sure you didn't." She hissed. Then she turned her angelic smile to Nash. Was she taking demon lessons from Mira or something? "Nash, sweetie. It's not nice to fight with your nakama. You know that. And don't say that word again."

"Awe Mom it's okay! Dad says it all the time! And everyone at the guild! But I beat Storm, Mom! Isn't that awesome?!" Nash yelled excitedly.

After another terrifying look in Natsu's direction, she grinned at Nash again. "Sure sweetheart. It's good that you're getting so strong! Just like your Daddy! And Aidan what did you do today?"

"I finished the book you gave me, Momma."

Lucy beamed. "That's awesome Aidan! You're such a smart young man already!"

Natsu flicked Nash's ear when he mumbled 'Suck up' under his breath.

Lucy ignored the encounter and turned to their youngest. "And how was Miss Layla today?"

Layla smiled toothily and answered simply. "Layla good!"

Natsu chuckled, dragging his fingers through Layla's soft pink-tinted blonde curls. Natsu and Lucy had been confused as to where Layla got her crazy ringlets, but figured it came from Natsu's mysterious unknown side of the family tree.

Natsu tsked at his children before throwing them under the bus. "They aren't telling you everything Luce. Layla drew on the wall with sharpies again. Nash and Aidan set fire to one of their toys. And all three got a huge stomach ache after eating too much. Nash gave me a heart attack when he jumped from the balcony, don't worry, Happy caught him. I had to defrost Aidan after he tried to kiss Grisa again. And Layla went missing for three hours- I found her with Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy in the library, trying to steal Lily's sword from him."

Lucy laughed at the last bit. "Another eventful day with the Dragneels! I'll be sure to yell at you all when I get home. Seems Daddy can't keep up!"

The kids laughed, poking and prodding at Natsu for getting insulted. Such loving children he had.

"Oh my it's already ten! Kids, bed, now." Lucy demanded sternly.

They groaned, and Natsu groaned along with them childishly, just because he didn't want his wife to go already.

"Don't you give me that! It's bedtime. Get a move on."

Natsu sighed sadly. This was the worst part. "Okay, okay. Say goodbye to Mommy."

The kids whined, even going so far as to shed tears. Lucy looked a bit teary herself as she forced them away.

After many good nights and proclamations of love, they hung up the call. Natsu felt so separated from Lucy, and it did not sit right with him at all. If she weren't on a big undercover mission, he might beg her to drop it and come home immediately. But he couldn't do that. This was one of her few solo missions that she went on, and he had to deal with it.

He managed to get the twins in their bunk beds, but Layla refused to stay alone in her room. She cried, and Natsu couldn't stand to leave his little girl alone like that. So just this once, he allowed her to sleep with him in his and Lucy's bed.

He held her tiny body against his chest, stroking her curls until she calmed down enough and drifted off to sleep. Thankful, Natsu tried to close his own eyes.

About an hour later, Natsu was shaken awake by another crying child.

"Ngh... Aidan? What's wrong bud?"

"I-I... I had a nightmare..."

Natsu sat up, careful not to disturb Layla. He reached over and pulled Aidan onto his lap, patting his back gently and wiping the tears from his chubby cheeks. "It's okay. It wasn't real. You're fine."

"B-But! It was Mommy! Mommy wasn't ever going to come back!"

Natsu winced, struggling to swallow. That fear was very real. It was a fear he has had for many years.

"Mom will come back. She'll be back in a few days. You just talked with her, she's perfectly fine." Natsu hugged Aidan to him, almost more convincing himself than his son.

"Can I sleep in here too?" Aidan rose his big black eyes, full of terror.

Natsu nodded immediately. He couldn't make his children leave when they needed him. "Of course you can."

Natsu laid back again, now tucking Aidan under his chin and curling both of his arms protectively over his two children.

Another few hours passed before Natsu again woke to the sound of the door creaking open, little feet padding over to the bed, and sniffling.

He leaned up slightly to see a pink head of hair trying to climb up onto the king-sized bed. Natsu chuckled, slipping his arm out from Layla and hefting Nash up onto the bed. Nash carefully climbed over his brother so he could face his father.

"I woke up and... and Aidan wasn't there... And it was dark and scary..."

Natsu smiled knowingly. "You can sleep here too buddy. It's a sleepover."

Nash smiled gratefully, collapsing on Natsu's chest and curling up to his father's warmth. Natsu sighed, tugging his children closer to his sides. He was never letting go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day with Daddy**

Lucy goes out on a mission. Natsu is left to care for the children. What could go wrong?

* * *

"Alright! Dinner is served kiddos!" Natsu smiled triumphantly. He was never super handy in the kitchen, but this was a pretty well-rounded meal, if he said so himself. Lucy would be proud of his efforts.

"Uh Dad?" Nash wrinkled his nose.

"Yes?" Natsu dished out the food onto plates.

"Gross!" Layla screamed, pushing her plate away.

"Yeah, what _is_ that?" Aidan stuck out his tongue.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted. "It's healthy stuff! Vegetables and other stuff that's good for you kids to grow big and strong!"

"Nope." Nash shook his head.

"I don't want it." Aidan deadpanned.

"Grossss!" Layla screamed again.

Natsu growled slightly. "Kids. This is dinner. Now eat it before it gets cold."

Nash pointed a finger at him. " _You_ eat it Daddy!"

"Fine! I will!" Natsu snapped, grabbing his fork and shoving a bit of the green icky stuff in his mouth.

Gross...

Natsu chewed, and chewed... and chewed. The kids all had a look of horror on their faces.

Finally, he swallowed, almost gagging. "D-delicious! Eat up!"

"Ugh no way." Nash grumbled, looking a bit green.

"Can't we just order a pizza?" Aidan pleaded.

"Pizza! I want pizza! I want it!" Layla pounded her fists on the table.

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "NO! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I MADE THIS DINNER AND YOU WILL EAT IT."

Layla rose her big glassy eyes to him. "Why's Papa yelling?"

Natsu crumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'll order a pizza I'm sorry."

As Natsu got up from the table, he didn't see Layla beam brightly at her brothers, who in return gave her approving thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day with Daddy**

Lucy goes out on a mission. Natsu is left to care for the children. What could go wrong?

* * *

 ***Two days later***

 _"Luce! You're back!"_

 _"Natsu! I missed you! How are the kids? What did they break? Is the house still standing? Did they get enough to eat? Did you make sure to bathe them? Layla didn't have another accident right? Did the boys do their reading and writing exercises? Oh and I'm pregnant."_

 _"God fucking **DAMMIT**!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Natsu sat up, panting heavily. He looked around dazed. He was in his bedroom, and his kids were sprawled out in all different ways across his mattress. One kid's feet were next to his face. Slowly, he shook off the dream he had as he stood up. Just a dream. They weren't having another kid. Nope. No way. Not happening.

Natsu took his time showering, figuring he should take advantage of the time he had while his kids were still sleeping soundly and not burning his house to the ground. It was bound to be another long day.

Natsu stepped out of the shower, tugging a towel into a knot around his waist. He grimaced as he tried to find clean clothes, slipping on a red tshirt and some black basketball shorts he hardly ever wore. That was one thing he always took for granted when Lucy was around; his clothes would always magically be clean and smelling good. She sure did a lot around here...

He sighed, heading back to the bedroom to wake up the three trouble makers. Lucy would have a cow if he let them sleep in til noon everyday.

"Kiddos! Time to wake up!"

He was answered with a chorus of three whiney groans.

The joy of children.

"Get up get up! Let's go eat at the guild! Food! Come on!"

Even food didn't make them budge?! Were these really his children?!

"Oh is that Auntie Erza I see?"

The twins screamed, frightened out of their wits. "We're up! We're up!"

Okay, so they _were_ his kids.

Layla sat up lazily, wiping sleep out of her eyes. She rose her small hands to Natsu, cueing him to pick her up. He absentmindedly lifted her in his arms, were she snuggled in his chest and dozed off again.

Somehow managing to dress them without any shirts on backwards, they headed off to the guild. They stopped once so Layla could admire the ducks in the canal. Then they stopped again at the ice cream parlor. Natsu really couldn't deal with screaming crying children so early in the morning, so ice cream it was. That was a healthy breakfast right?

Alright, alright, so he was kind of a sucker for his kids. At least he could admit it. And honestly who could blame him? They had the cutest chubby faces and big puppy eyes...

Finally they made it to the guild, where the kids wondered off again. Except Layla, who was content sitting in her father's lap and coloring pictures of dragons.

It was only an hour of sweet blissful peace before a commotion happened.

"Nash you idiot!" A young voice yelled.

Natsu frowned and looked over to see Kelsy, Laxus and Mirajane's daughter, scowling at his pink-haired son. Kelsy was the only child older than the twins out of the next generation. Which meant she was bossy as hell.

Nash was looking at his fists in frustration. "I- I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up! You're so dumb! Always destroying everything! Can't you do anything right?"

Natsu stood up angrily, placing Layla on the table. Erza and Gray on either side of him just grabbed him and forced him to sit back down.

Erza hissed. "Don't pick fights with children! Especially if it's not your own child."

Gray agreed, "Let Mira handle it."

Natsu looked up to see Mirajane, with an awfully mean look in her eye, already hovering over her daughter. "Kelsy. Apologize right now."

Natsu relaxed upon seeing justice served. But that didn't stop him from going to confront his son. Easily slipping out of his friends' holds, he scooped Nash up and dragged him to the back of the guild.

"Alright little buddy. Tell me what happened."

Nash huffed, stubbornly holding tears back.

Natsu hated that. He spoke in a much gentler tone. "Hey, hey. It's okay Nash. You lost control over your fire didn't you?"

Nash nodded jerkily. Natsu just pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay buddy. The same thing happened to me, you know. It's hard for other's to understand. You have to control your body temperature and your temper, all of your emotions actually. It's very hard at such a young age. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"How come Aidan is better at it than me?"

Natsu sighed. He hated it when his sons compared themselves to each other. They were different people, after all.

"Nash... Aidan and you are two different people. You're going to have different strengths and different weaknesses. Because you _are_ different from each other. You like to train more, and he would rather read. You don't like peas, and he doesn't like chili. You like green, he likes blue. You see what I mean? You have different traits and personalities, and different mind sets. You're more like me. You are all about fast-thinking and faster working. Aidan is more like Mom. He really thinks over something thoroughly before following through with it."

"But... he still doesn't lose control like I do. Even though I train more than him." Nash whimpered.

"It's a mind over matter thing Nash. You train physically. You train your body and your skills. Aidan does train. He trains his mind. He trains over the control of his magic internally, where you are training it externally. Do you see where the problem is now?"

Nash nodded. "I need to sit and read stuff?"

Natsu laughed, patting his head. "Not necessarily. What you really need is to meditate. I hate meditating but I'll teach you sometime. Mom's really good at it so maybe we should wait for her to get back."

Nash again nodded his little head, smiling slightly. "O-okay."

Now all they had to do was restlessly await Lucy to come back home.


	6. Chapter 6

After chasing a butt-naked three year old around the house for thirty minutes, Natsu finally caught Layla. "Alright little rascal. You need to get dressed."

"I want princess dress!" She demanded.

Natsu sighed. "Sure." As long as she was wearing clothes...

Layla took the dress from his hands and put it on herself. Or tried to at least. Her arm was through the hole for her head, and her head was currently trying to fit through an arm hole. Natsu sighed as he forced her limbs through the right holes.

"Alright. Now let's get your shoes on..."

Layla narrowed her eyes. "Why? I don't want shoes."

"Layla you have to wear shoes."

"Why?"

"Because they protect your feet."

"Why?"

"Because... they just do."

"Okay." She shrugged.

They stared at each other.

"Layla, aren't you going to put your shoes on?"

"No."

"Why not?" He gritted his teeth.

"Don't wanna."

Natsu took a deep breath. He could be childish and bicker with her all day. But he needed to be an adult. So that meant... compromise.

"If you put your shoes on I'll get you ice cream."

In other words... compromise meant defeat.

Layla just smiled sweetly, knowing she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. She sat down immediately to put her shoes on. Or try to, anyways.

"Here Layla, let me help you." Natsu offered, trying to put her shoes on the right feet.

"No! I do it myself!" She huffed.

She stood up haughtily and stomped away. Her shoes were on the wrong feet, and she looked utterly ridiculous trying to walk sassily.

Natsu hid his guffaw. "Daddy! Ice cream!" She shouted.

He shook his head and stood up. So independent already. He adored her.

* * *

"Boys?! I tucked you in now stop bouncing on the bed! It's time to go to sleep!"

"But Dad! We're not tired!" Aidan dodged Natsu's hands.

Natsu groaned. "You know what? Fine. Go ahead. Run around and don't listen to your father. I'm going to bed."

With that Natsu turned around and went to his own bedroom, collapsing on the bed where Layla was already passed out.

Delighted that they had permission, Aidan and Nash jumped around some more, fighting with play swords. But soon enough, they grew tired from the physical activity and collapsed into their beds. They were dead asleep in exhaustion within minutes.

Natsu smirked in victory when he finally heard silence.

* * *

Natsu made a private call to his wife.

"Lucy, you need to come home!" Natsu begged.

Lucy laughed, holding her stomach. "Natsu... are you wearing my lipstick?"

"Layla got into your things okay? And she wanted to give me a makeover..."

Natsu had his hair into pigtails, held with sparkly pink hair ties. Bright blue eyeshadow covered his eyelids and then some. His cheeks were dotted pink and his lips smeared with red.

Lucy held a hand over her mouth, trying to spare him some embarrassment. But then again, it was so satisfying to poke fun at him...

"Ne, Natsu? Can you hold up your hands for me?"

Natsu glared at her, gritting his teeth together. "Do you delight in my pain Lucy? You want your husband to be demasculinized?"

"Show me!" Lucy giggled.

Sighing, Natsu held up his hands, showing Lucy the colorful and sparkly nail polish Layla had so liberally applied.

"Awwwee! You're so pretty!"

"Luuucee~"

Lucy giggled again, winking at him. "Being a good parent means sacrifice. In this case, sacrificing your dignity. I'm proud that you're such a good father..."

Natsu huffed, trying to cover the blush on his cheeks at her praise.

"You know I only have a few days left. I think we might get done early. So just hold on for a little bit more okay?"

He groaned. He was not a patient person and he did not like it when he was separated from Lucy. "I miss you."

Lucy smiled. "I miss you too. I love you."

* * *

 **A few short incidents before the reunion. The next chapter will be the last, thanks for reading! I've loved this story, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it too!**

 **I LOVE reviews so if you'd like to drop one that'd be amazing!**

 **-Joy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! I hope you have loved reading this story as much I have loved writing it! Thanks for your support!**

 **Also sexual implications ahead, but nothing too graphic. Enjoy!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **-Joy**

* * *

Three choruses of her mother title sounded from the front door. She'd know those voices anywhere. She beamed, turning in her seat to receive her family. Before she even stood up, two little boys crashed into her, nearly knocking her over. She laughed, delivering kisses all over their chubby faces as they leaned into her warmth.

Another tiny body joined the mix, wetly kissing her cheek before nuzzling into her breasts. Lucy held her children close, relishing in the feel of them in her arms again.

"Where's your father?" She asked worriedly, not seeing him walk in with them. Surely they didn't come to the guild by themselves? If they did...

Lucy didn't let herself go into a rage until she was sure of her facts.

"Daddy is coming! He's old so he takes a long time." Aidan nodded, as if this were an obvious answer. Lucy rolled her eyes. They were only 25 years old for Mavis's sake. That was not old! 25 was super crazy unbelievably young to have three children already! That was still young and kicking! She was still in her prime dammit!

At that moment, she saw Natsu stroll in. He was grumbling under his breath, no doubt cursing that his children had run off in front of him. She tried to stand and go to him, but three pairs of little hands held her down.

"Natsu! Natsu I'm back!" She called out. Natsu immediately swiveled to her, zeroing in on her by sound, sight and scent.

Like his children, he yelled her name and ran as quickly as he could to her, pushing people and jumping over tables. The children dodged out of the way just in time. Colliding into her, Natsu really did tackle her to the floor.

Lucy screeched, but then laughed because if he hadn't tackled her, she would have tackled him. And the next thing she knew, her and Natsu were passionately making out on the floor of the guild in front of their nakama and children. Of course, their children screamed and covered their eyes, ranting about cooties and germs.

He pulled away from her, both of them breathless from the passionate lip lock.

"I love you." He told her sincerely.

She beamed at him, cradling his cheek in her palm. "I love you too."

"No, seriously. I like, really _really_ love you. More than anything ever."

Her laugh chimed. "Well I would hope so. We're married and stuck with each other for life, so I hope you really love me."

"Luce you're amazing! I don't know what I would do without you. My life has sucked without you for the past two weeks."

Lucy giggled, accepting another kiss from him. This time when he pulled away, he had that look in his eyes that made her crazy.

"N-Natsu..." She murmured, averting her gaze, trying to remind him people were still watching and it wasn't appropriate to give her such bedroom eyes. She swore he could get her pregnant just _looking_ at her like that!

Suddenly, Natsu had stood up and pulled her with him. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi, ice princess. Look after my kids." Natsu ordered Gray.

Gray simply rolled his eyes; as if he had to be told. "Have fun you two."

"Daddy! Why do you get to have Mommy all to yourself?!" Aidan ran after his parents, his siblings following. Lucy covered her red face in her hands.

Natsu paused and looked down at his kids. "Because Daddy missed Mommy very very much."

"So did we!" Nash pouted.

"Yes well..." Natsu paused, at a loss for what to tell them. He couldn't just say, hey I'm gonna go fuck your mom for a few hours so see ya later.

Lucy tugged at his shirt, signaling him to put her down. He gladly obliged, she was always so delicate with her words. She could explain to them better than he could.

She knelt down and smiled at them. "Mommy will stay with you guys."

" _What?!"_ Natsu howled, looking at her in disbelief as the children cheered.

Lucy looked up at him, smirking. "But your father and I need to get something in the closet real quick, so you guys go play okay?" The kids all cheered in agreement before dispersing.

"That's all your giving me? The closet?" Natsu pouted, ignoring his guild mates that were laughing at his expense.

Lucy stood up and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying you'd rather nothing at all?"

Natsu's eyes widened in panic as he grabbed her wrist and started tugging her to the storage closet in the back of the guild. "Nope. Let's go."


End file.
